I don't believe you
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: This is another songfic about Pinks "I don't believe you". The story takes place around Gibbs going to Mexico.


Here is just a short oneshot. I really hope you like it and I also like to apologize if I made some grammar mistakes, but english isn't my mother language.

* * *

**I Don't Believe You**

All had started the day after they had arrested Abby's stalker. Gibbs couldn't get rid of the thought of losing her and Abby simply needed the feeling of being protected, being in his strong arms. It was the day when their romance started.

But somehow after a short while, they were always fighting, even about little things.

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all_

They even fought in front of the others team members, sometimes in sign language, sometimes in normal voice.

_It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows__ And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?_

But at the end of the day they always had fabulous making-up sex. And everything was fine until the day Gibbs decided to retire.

He told everyone goodbye, said some personal things to each of them, but for her he had no words, that's what shocked her most. He just kissed her goodbye. But why? He never even mentioned something about leaving them, her.

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more_

He didn't tell anyone where he was going, didn't give anyone a number. He just disappeared out of their lives.

_I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart_

Abby felt lost, hurt, unprotected and angry. Was she worth so less? Was their relation nothing more than just having a little fun at the end of the day? Why did he leave her?!

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

Life at NCIS continued without Gibbs. Tony tried to replace him; he would have been good, if he wouldn't try to imitate Gibbs.

_  
I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all_

Abby was still good at doing her job, although she never smiled anymore. Tony brought her Caf-Pows! the first few times, but she never touched them anymore. Also her ranting had stopped; she was just delivering the results straight to the point.

_It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up_

A month after his leaving Abby discovered that she was pregnant, but she couldn't even tell him this. How should she have done it? It made her cry the whole night. She just hoped one day he'd come back, somehow she knew it in her heart.

_Looks like You've given up, you've had enough  
But I want more, no I won't stop  
Cause I just know you'll come around, right?_

Abby still had kept the secret of being pregnant to herself. Another month later the NCIS did a huge party and Abby had agreed to sing a song she had written. She wore an emerald green neck holder dress and you could see a small bulb, but no one suspected it came from her being pregnant. When she started singing everyone was mesmerized by her voice, it was even huskier than when she spoke.

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

After the first verse everyone had tears in her eyes and close friends of her knew this song was written about Gibbs. She was looking through the audience when suddenly her eyes were drawn to these familiar crystal blue eyes of him.

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Cause I, cause I still don't mind it at all_

_It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows  
And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?_

Gibbs was signing something to her *Abbs, I am sorry I left you and everyone. But now I know that I can't live without you anymore!* 

_No, I don't believe you_

Abby was signing back *How can I believe this, after everything that happened?*

_When you say don't come around here no more_

*Give me a chance to prove it to you! Abbs, please!*

_I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart_

*Alright, but you really have to try hard. And Gibbs: we're pregnant!*

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

*Abbs! That's fantastic!* everyone was watching them intently and they didn't understand why Gibbs broke into such a huge grin, that normally only Abby could muster

_Cause I don't believe you_

When the song finished Gibbs rushed to the stage, pulled Abby into a kiss in front of everyone and then touched her stomach. And of course DiNozzo was the first to speak

"Congratulations to you both! And welcome back boss, we're glad you came back after all!"

* * *

Please review and let me know if you liked this story!


End file.
